


Fifteen Years

by simonsnoww



Series: The Life of Poppy Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsnoww/pseuds/simonsnoww
Summary: They'd been together for fifteen years.





	Fifteen Years

It had been fifteen years.  
Fifteen years of muffled “I love you” s in the shirt of the other man.  
Fifteen years of coffee in the morning, sitting together at the table, longing to stay together for the whole day.  
Fifteen years of wine drinking in the evenings, hands gently touching, lapsing into slow kissing.  
Fifteen years of pure and unfiltered love.


End file.
